Insights
by alloreli
Summary: Inuyasha. Kagome. Kikyo. A love triangle that has all readers waiting to see what the outcome is. Here are their thoughts on their identies and life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! I'm in a good mood today. I currently hold the record for archery in my class: 41 points out of a possible 45. To get 45 points you need all five arrows in the yellow bulls' eye. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

What am I? I am not human, nor am I youkai; I'm both. But, what is both? It often seems that by being both, I am neither. I am something, but what is that something? Where do I belong?

Who am I? I suppose I could say I'm doubly royal. My mother was a princess, my father a demon lord. Does that make me a human prince or a demon lord?

I wander around slaying demons, but that make me a demon slayer? How could a half-demon be a demon slayer? No. Sango is a demon slayer. She does it to help people; I do it to collect Shikon shards.

Miroku would say I am a creature blessed by Buddha, but he says that about every creature. Miroku knows why he is here, what he is. For him, life, and love, is not complicated.

Ah, love. I must have the worst problems with love. Did I ever honestly love Kikyo? Was it just a "crush," as Kagome calls it? I should hate Kikyo, but I don't. Every time I see her, she just wraps me around her finger again.

But Kagome, I love Kagome all the time. I constantly worry about her getting injured in one of our battles. Sometimes, I have this horrible nightmare where she's killed. Each time, my heart is ripped in two. If she were killed for real, I don't think I could handle it. I tried to send her back to her home for her own safety, but she still came back. She wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. I fear that someday, that will hurt her. I fear that I won't be able to resist Kikyo, and when I leave, I will break Kagome's heart.

But when I'm with Kagome, I don't worry about that. Her smile is infectious. It makes me smile inside, even though I don't let it show. When I'm with her, I want to laugh, to make jokes, to dance, even though I don't dance. I wonder, would Kikyo have been like Kagome if she hadn't been raised the sole, solemn guardian of a powerful jewel? No, I shouldn't think about that.

Laugh, Kagome, laugh, but don't love me. If you love me, I will only break your heart. Or, maybe we will love each other, and our love will be strong. Maybe, your love will be my lifeline. Maybe your love will keep me from going with Kikyo.

But maybe not. Kikyo's hold on me is powerful. Live long, laugh hard, and give your love to someone else, Kagome. Give it to someone who deserves it, someone who is not held down by the past.

Cute, huh? Part two, Kikyo, is coming soon! As always, please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's part two. Forgive me if it doesn't sound like Kikyo. I haven't heard her thoughts enough to really get into her character. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

What am I? By all rights, I should be dead, but I'm not. I'm stuck in this clay body. I must wander the world of life while not fully alive. I must avenge my death, and my love. If I had stayed dead, I could have allowed Inuyasha to be at peace. I could have let him love my reincarnation. The two of them share a love more powerful then the one the two of us shared.

But now, alive, I must take Inuyasha to hell with me. He would come, I am sure. My hold is powerful. However, my reincarnation is also me to some degree; her hold is at least as powerful as mine. It could be more powerful, since she has a greater part of my soul.

Do not get me wrong; I do not hate the girl, for I cannot hate myself. She is merely an obstacle to my goal. I cannot rest until I take Inuyasha with me, and she stops him from willingly coming with me. She does not understand that I cannot rest until he and I go to hell together. Only a second death would prevent me from attempting to do this.

Naraku is another obstacle. He wishes to kill Inuyasha. I cannot let this happen. Only I may lay claim to Inuyasha's life. It is my right. I will remove Naraku, just as I will remove the girl if necessary.

Ok, BEFORE you flame me for hinting that Kikyo might kill Kagome, let me have my say. Kikyo has tried to kill Kagome before; who says she won't try again? It makes perfect sense………if you think about it. Part three, Kagome, is coming soon. As always, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, folks! The conclusion to the story, "Insights." It began with Inuyasha, it ends with Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

What am I? Everyone says that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. That was proved simply by the fact that the Shikon Jewel emerged from my body. Even my spiritual power comes from Kikyo's soul residing in my body. I look like Kikyo, I even smell similar to her, or Inuyasha would have figured out my true identify the moment we met.

I'm so much like my incarnation; I even love the same person she did. Only, we're different in the way we express our love. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to become human for her; I love Inuyasha the way he is. His ears are so adorable, his eyes are a gorgeous shade of honey gold, and his silver hair is so long and beautiful. I cannot see why Kikyo wanted him to become human.

Even though Inuyasha is strong, I worry about him. He constantly acts as though he's fine, even if he is gravely injured. He's reckless in battle, trusting in his fire-rat cloak and powerful Tetsusaiga to protect him. He never takes the time to come up with a plan. I worry that someday, Inuyasha will face a foe that is much stronger, and, without the use of his wit, he will be defeated, or worse, killed. And, if he dies, the part of my heart that belongs to Inuyasha will die as well.

I don't know for sure if Inuyasha loves me. I know he hates it when I leave, or when I cry. I know he thinks I smell nice. I know that every time Koga claims my as his 'woman,' Inuyasha freaks out. If you put it all together, it seems that Inuyasha loves me. But, every time Kikyo comes, he runs to her. That sure makes it seem like he loves her more.

I want Inuyasha to be happy. If going with Kikyo makes him happy, then that is what I want him to do. But, would he be happy in Hell? Heh, he'd be happy so long as he's with Kikyo. Maybe I can make him see he'd be happier here. Maybe I can keep him from going to Hell with Kikyo…listen to me. I sound so selfish.

Is it selfish to want Inuyasha to be happy? It definitely is if I choose the option that makes me happy, too. But wait, if _I _choose? I shouldn't be thinking that. I'm not the one who will be choosing.

Make your choice wisely, Inuyasha. You're not the only one whose happiness depends on the outcome.

There it is, the conclusion to "Insights," as told from Kagome's point of view. I plan on writing a semi-sequel. It would tell the story of what happens when Kikyo confronts Inuyasha and forces him to choose.

On a seperate, yet related note, I'm looking for a beta reader for my story "Fairytales Do Come True." Please email me if you would like to help.

You know the drill. As always, please review!


End file.
